Sins of the Father
by Supermoi
Summary: At long last, Wheeljack comes to take what is his. But Hot Shot and the other Autobots are not going to let go of their most recent addition so easily... -Set in Armada- hinted Wheeljack/Hot-Shot; Optimus/Hot Shot.


Author's note: This is a sequel to my oneshot story 'Sweet Revenge'. The bunny bit me again . I had to comply! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Warnings: Angst, violence, eventual non/dub-Con, eventual MPreg, and some sparkling cuteness!

Summary: At long last, Wheeljack comes to take what is his. But Hot Shot and the other Autobots are not going to let go of their most recent addition so easily... -Set in Armada- hinted Wheeljack/Hot-Shot; Optimus/Hot Shot.

**Sins of the Father**

_The next day, Rec. Room_

Hot Shot was seated in the large, transformer-sized couch of the rec room with his little Ironfist in his arms. The tiny sparkling, barely one day old, was wide awake for now and looking around curiously. His Bearer, beaming plroudly and bouncing him carefully againt his chest, barely noticed the other mechs walking inside the room and soon found himself overwhelmed by an overanthusiastic Sideswipe.

"Awww, Bro, he's so CUTE!" Cried the young mech as he leaned closer with a wide, brightly happy smile. "Can I hold him? Please can I? I promise I'll be careful!"

Hot Shot blinked several at the fast pace of word of his young friend, and in his arms, Ironfist blinked up at him too, and cooed curiously, reaching with tiny hands. Hot Shot sighed a bit, he should've expected Sideswipe to be the first to come seek him out today. Well, him, and maybe Red Alert for yet another check-up... Sideswipe, though, was just curious. There were chances he had never seen a sparkling in his entire life, and he was just, understandingly, very curious in his youngling way. Hot Shot opened hi arms a little more to show off his tiny son with a proud smile, and answered, his voice laced with his love and adoration for what he created.

"I'm not sure, Sideswipe. He's barely a day old. What if you acidentaly drop him? His plating is so thin and fragile, it may damage him." he was teasing the youngling, he trusted him not to drop his sparkling, in fact, but the outraged expression that graced Sideswipe's feature was so funny. "But... I suppose I can trust you to be careful, can I?" he finaly added when the youngling looked like he was going to combust from outrage.

"Of course you can! Pretty please, bro? Come on!"

He expectantly held out his arms, and when Hot Shot relented and gave him the tiny mechling carefully, he beamed and st beside him to craddle the little one to his chest, cooing and babbling in baby talk. He looked so... dumb yet adorable that Hot Shot burst out laughing. Sideswipe didn't mind him and continues to baby-talk and coo and play with the sparkling. Ironfist wiggled when his tiny belly was tockled and giggled, kicking his feet in the air. When Scavebger and Jetfire walked in, they stopped at the sight before them, and the elder mech, with a little smirk, crossed his arms leaning on the doorway.

"You think Sideswipe finaly fried his last remaining logic circuits, Jetfire?" He teased loudly to his companion, his optics fixated on the youngling and the sparkling on the couch. "Or maybe he reverted his processor to sparkling state accidentaly? Whaddya think?"

"I dunno Scavenger. Looks like he needs his processor checked!" Jetfire went on chuckling at the sputtering tht the offended youngling was now making.

"I'm not! You're the ones needing you rprocessor checked!" he finaly spat and lifted his nse him the air, before ignoring them completely to return to the tiny sparkling in his arms.

Both laughing they walked closer under the glare that Sideswipe was giving them both to get a good look at the little bitlet. Scavenger bent down and seemed to scan the sparkling for some times, the little one's optics focussed on him, reaching out curiously, before nodding and smiling, turning to Hot Shot.

"This is one very cute sparkling you got there, Hot Shot. And healty, seeing how lively he seems." He praised and pated the mech on the shooulder. "You can be proud."

Hot Shot beamed and smled widely at the elder mech's compliment. Scavenger's praises were rare and far between, so to get one was an event all in itself. Since the elder mech was Hot Shot's trainer and mentor, he felt honored to be the subject of one of those praises, even if the real subject, whom was actually cooing and giggling in Sideswipe's arms, was too young to understands.

"Thanks, Scavenger. Its already hard work, but I'll do my best. Hes my very spark..." Hot SHot replied seriously, and reached over to slowly caress his sparkling's tiny head making the mechling coo and purr leaning into the touch. "I'll protect him with me life."

Jetfire, who had been drawn to the youngling and sparkling like a moth to a flame, and was currently making faces for the little one, turned around to face the young warrior. Everyone knew who the sparkling's Sire was, it was no secret, Hot Shot had wanted to make it clear for everyone from the begining, and the SIC seriously said, taking his optics of the playing youth and tiny squealing mechling.

"We're all going to protect this little mech, Hot Shot. Dont think for a moment then any of us, any of the Autobots, are going to let Wheeljack get his servos on this precioud little treasure. Everyone would give their life to protect Ironfist. Wheeljack wont come under a thousand feet of the sparkling, this I promise you, Hot Shot."

Hot SHot nodded solemnly, trusting his friends and comrades to do just that. He felt a slitght tug at his spark then, and immediately his optics lifted to the door just in time to see Optimus Prime walk in. And he smiled, standing to greet his Leader. Sideswipe stood too with Ironfist in his arms, but his try to put himself at attention wasn't quite convincing with the little sparkling happily cooing and warbling in his arms.

Optimus took in the scene in the rec. room, and had a warm chuckle. He was always glad to see his mech winding out and relaxing from time to time. The last few months had been, sur^risngly, very unneventful, with only two new minicons appearing. Both had been taken by the Decepticons, sadly, but they had outnumbered them with Hot Shot out of the duty roaster until his sparkling was born. But eventually, they were going to win them all back, and stop Megatron and his men from reducing the poor minicons into slavery by using as mere tools.

This was a promise the Great Leader made to himself a long time ago. The minicons will be free and the Decepticons defeated. Still, the kind Leader was hoping for a peaceful resolution of the war, yet knowing it would never happen as long as Megatron lived.

Upon seeing Hot Shot and his little Sparkling Ironfist in Sideswipe's arms, he walked to them and his optics, sparkling with warmth and kindsness, and a bit of umor, spoke of his good mood.

"Hot Shot, Sideswipe, good morning." He ent closer to the tiny mechling, and his optics softened. "And little Ironfist. May I?" He asked holding his large, strong hands out to take the sparkling from Sideswipe.

"Of course, Optimus!" Hot Shot replied, and Sideswipe was quick to transfer the sparkling to Optimus's waiting hands.

Ironfist cooed interrogatively, his baby blue optics staring up at Optimus as he pated the wide, big chest that was now in front of him. His tiny fingers traced seams and pated the glass paned with curiosity, and Optims, enthralled, stroke the tiny helm with a single large digit. The sparkling was so tiny it fits in one of his large hand comfortably. Soon, the little mech yawned widely, his optics starting to droop and he curled up against the large warm chest he heas held against and fell asleep. Optimus's optics softened and he chuckled lightly, a low rumble in his chest vibrating through the little one and lulling him further.

"He's such an adorable little mechling, Hot Shot. Hes got a lot of your personality. Hes curious and wants to explore everything he sees." He finaly commented ad he sat on the couch and Hot Shot sat beside him. "He may ohysically ressmeble his Sire, but his personality comes from you..." He stated firmly, gently stroking the sleeping mechling, a large digit almost hiding the little chest completely.

Hot Shot nodded as the comment, and he knew that it was true. Still, he idnt knew how much of his Sires personality traits the little one was going to have when he grow up. he wouldnt mind if he got some of Wheeljacks traits when he was still an Autobot. The mech was headstrong and brave, and he was eager to please. He remembered when he was a fresh recuit and was presented to him for his first training session... He had been so enthusiastic, so eager and ready to start that it had been contagious. Hot Shot had immediately liked the mech, and they started to spend more and more time togehter...

He sighed, shaking himself off his memories. Thinking about what couldnt be anymore wouldn't help any. And he would have to protect his little Ironfist agaisnt his own Sire. That was... sad and tragic. He hoped so hard during the entire carrying period that, when the time comes, he could convince Wheeljack to return to their side. FOr their son's sake... When they next met, he was prepared to talk to him, to say everything that was on his spark and mind and to give him a chance to come to him, and be with him, and his son, without trying to tear appart a family. Whishful thinking maybe, but he had to try. He still had faith in Wheeljack despite what he did to him.

"I know, Optimus. I still wish that I can turn Wheeljack back to our ranks. I will try. For Ironfist and for ourselves." He answered finaly, seriously, his optics shining with determination.

_Meanwhile, outside the base_

"Man, that blows! Why cant we go inside? What's happening?"

Carlos sounded definitely unhappy as he whined, Smokescreen and Hoist looking at the kids impassively.

"Yeah, why cant we come see Hot Shot? Has something serious happens? Tell us at least!" Now Rad joined in with less whining but he sounded more concerned for his friends wellbeing then anything else.

"Sorry kids." Smokescreen's stern, cool voice replied with a hint of annoyance. "Optimus's orders. You can come in until he says you can. Now why dont you find other ways to entertin yourselves then gratting on my nerves, hum?"

Aexis, whom had been staying quiet up til now, shot the Autobot just as stern and annoyed a look, and crossed her arms over her chest. It had nopw been 3 months since they'd been banned from the Autobot's base, and they only had seen their friends when they came to pick them from their homes for rides, but they hadn't seen Hot Shot for the entire time. SHe, just as her two male friends, was very deeply worried for him, and no one would tell them anything. Her patience had reached its limits and she wanted answers, now.

"I bet Hot Shot's so seriously hurt that he's in a coma, and that's why you guys doesn't want us inside, or to tell us anything. We're not little kids! If its the case, we can take it! Its not knowing that's killing us!" SHe replied right back at the much larger mech, and huffed, her look never faltering. FOr a human, she could be intimidating when she set her mind to something.

Hoist, who had always felt closer to the kid then SMokescreen ever had, was feeling bad for not being permitted to tell them anything about the situation. But Optimus had been clear. He didn't wanted them to know for the moment, for their own safety. The les they know, the better for them. Still... he wished he could just let them in. They had been such good friends and even allies, in some occasions. Optimus was maybe being a little too paranoid here.

"Wish I could, Alexis, but Optimus's orders..."

"Are stupid and unfair, man! Come on! That's not like we'll go blab anything we learn to Megatron!" Carlos cut him with a heated, aggrivated tune, waving his arms in the air for emphasis.

Smokescreen rolled his optics and grumbled something in Cybertronian under his breath. Kids... He couldn't stand them back on Cybertron, and he couldn' stand them here now either. Hoist, for his part, looked ready to give, and after a moment more, he said, trying to soothe the kids a little at least.

"Hey, tell you what, I'll ask Optimus. Maybe he'll let oyu in now that things had changed a bit." He opened a comm. channel to Optimus then, and the Leader answered a moment later. "Optimus Sir, the kids are here again and, well, now that things are almost back to normal, maybe they could be let in."

"I hear you Hoist. Hum... Well, I think that this cant be help. They'll have to meet him sooner or later, and the sooner is the better, as the humans says. Let them come in." Came the reply after only a few moments of reflexion. Optimus had had all intention to let the kids back in the base once the sparkling was born. Now was as good a time as any other.

They couldn't hear optimus reply, of course, but they saw Hoist's smile and nod, and he said to them cheerfully.

"Alright, you can come in now! I told you Optimus wouldn't keep you out forever!"

Smokecreen just huffed in annoyance but opened the gate anyway, letting the kids run inside. They headed straight for the rec. room, where they knew they could find most of the bots, and stopped at the door, taking in the scene. Rad and Carlos slowly walked to the couch where Optimus and Hot Shot were seated, and Alexis followed more slowly, her eyes on the little bundle on optimus's arms. That looked like a minicon but... not quite. She couldn't make any details yet.

Carlos and Rad stopped at Hot Shot's pedes, and the red and yellow mech smirked back down at his human friends. He lowered a hand, and the three of them, now joined by Alexis, clambered on.

"Hey man, I'm so glad to see you again! What happened? Why the big secret?" Carlos immediatley asked, but he was soon cut short by a very unusual sound.

SOmething craying, and it sounded likt baby cry. Alexis was the first to focus on Optimus, and the now awake bundle in his arms, and her eyes shot wide. Was that what she think it was...? Hot Shot put them on the couch betwen him and Optimus then and took the bundle from Optimus, opened a little panel on his wrist, and a tube came out. Fascinated, the kids watched as the tiny, tiny robot in Hot Shot's arms took the tube in his little mmouth and started sucking, his cries dying down immediately.

"Is that... a baby?" Rad asked finally, watching the proces swith big eyes and awe.

"A baby? Man, where does a baby robot comes from? I mean... How?..." Carlos blushed so red that he looked like he would melt. He sputtered a few more words and then shut up, unable to go on as unwanted imaged popped in his mind.

Rad and Alexis had the same questions written all over their faces, and they stared up at the two mechs, awaiting sopme answers. Hot Shot chuckled at the boys sputtering, and careful not to pull the tube away from the sparklings mouth, lowered him so they could see hhim better.

"Guys, meet Ironfist. He's the reason why you hadn't been permited into the base for the last three months. It was how long it took for me to carry him to term." At their shocked expresions, he laughed openly and added, one digit lifting to stroke the tiny mechling's head. "Yeah, we CAN have babies, but we call them Sparklings, and they process to carry and birth them is quite different from you humans."

"But..." Alexis finaly said after ahe managed to pull herself out of her shocked state. "How?... Who's the father? I mean... you didn't made him all by yourself, did you?" SHe was blushing so hard by the end of that she was as red as her shirt.

"Of course not! But this is complicated, and not something I whish to talk about right now, if its ok with you." Hot Shot finaly replied and his expression was somber now, and he held the little sparkling to his chest in a very motherly, protective manner.

Since they weren't stupid, the three understood to drop the topic of the other parent for now, and just focussed on the very object of their awe: the sparkling. Alexis scrambled up Hot Shots arms to go closer to the little bundle of whires and and scrambles into his palm next to it, careful not to squish it. Not that she could but babies were fragile, whatever the species.

"Ho my God, its so ADORABLE, Hot Shot!" SHe squealed as she finaly had a good view of the little bundle, and saw that it had now finished its meal and was looking at her curiously.

Rad and Carlos had followed her and settled on Hot Shot's forearm, a little reluctant to get closer of the tiny sparklig in fear of hurting it if they crowded it. But they had to agree with Alexis, this had the be the cutest thing they ever seen.

"Awww, dude, its cute! Reminds me a bit of my baby sister!" Carlos said finaly, looking at the curious sparkling with a big grin. "You sure did a good job on this little tyke!"

The sparkling had lifted a hand to touch Alexis curiously, cooing and buzzing, clicking softly as he explored her some. He pulled at her hair and she winced but didnt pull him away. Hot Shot chuckled and took the sparkling's hand away himself.

"Tgere, there, Ironfist. No pulling the human's hairs." he peted his head and the sparkling warbled happily, malking the humans awwed in amazement.

Optimus, who had decided to stay silent up til now, finaly said after a few more minute, sounding amused and endeared by the sight.

"I think little Ironfist have had enough excitement for one day. Why dont you kid go hang out with your minicons? They missed you for the last three months!" He stated and took then from Hot Shot to put them on the floor again. "You can see him again another time."

"Ok, Optimus!" Rad said, and craned his neck to see Ironfist one last time. "Come on, guys, lets find them!"

Carlos was quick to follow him, but Alexis wanted to stay a bit longer. SHe had always loved babies, but she was a single child. She felt like a big sister for the tiny mechling and she wanted to stay a bit longer with him.

"If you need me to do anything to help out with the little guy, Hot Shot, Ill be hapy to help! I've always wanted a little brother or sister." She finaly said, after whitnessing Ironfist fall into recharge.

"Sure, Alexis. I can use all the help anyone have to offer! I'll think about what you and the others could do." Hot SHot replied, and smiled warmly at his human friend.

"Awesome! Well, I better catch up with Rad and Carlos! Ill see you later!" And with that she ran off to find her friends and minicons.

_Outside the base, just out of sensor range_

Wheeljack was sitting under a rock cliff, watching the Autobot's base from afar. He had been waiting there every week for the last three months, waiting patiently to get what was his. He had taken his revenge on Hot Shot on this old refinery but, it wasn't over. He left him a present. SOmething to remember him until the day he would offline... And to take away from him at the first occasion he could get!

The sparkling had ben born yesterday, according to his calculations. He was barely a day old. Too young to take just yet. He wanted him to be weened from his carrier's energon forst before he took him, and raised him as a loyal Decepticon. That woulkd be the best revenge he could ever take upon his treacherouns, backstabbing ex-lover. An when he was old enlough... He'll have him kill his own Carrier.

It was a long-time project, he was aware of that, and keeping the sparkling once he got it would prove difficult, but he wouldn't back down. No, he would never stop trying...

His sparkling was going to be his.

-TBC-


End file.
